Sanguinolentas Nobilis (Persistence Canon)
Sanguinolentas Nobilis is an extremely rare strain of Vampirism, among the Vampires of Molag Bal this strain is regarded as a blasphemous strain due to it's creator being Malithq, the Daedric Prince of Transcendence instead of Molag. Description Sanguinolentas Nobilis is a powerful strain of Vampirism, extremely rare. Only known of by the Daedric Prince that created it and his subjects, those individuals who he has turned. People infected by Sanguinolentas Nobilis can be recognized by bright red eyes with dark circles underneath resembling dark bags as well as their full fangs. Like all Vampires they can drain all the blood from a victim, but there is no need for them to do so and only do it if they enjoy the taste, Noble Vampires are said to enjoy wine and fine cuisine. History The creation of Sanguinolentas Nobilis was inspired by Noxiphilic Sanguivoria is a strain of Vampirism known to "corrupt the living" and was especially prevalent during the Second Era. Malithq, being as prideful as he is powerful, brought about the creation of Noble Vampirism, Sanguinolentas Nobilis. And called it the most noble of vampiric strains, much like Noxiphillic Vampirism, victims of Sanguinolentas Nobilis are not weakened or otherwise harmed by sunlight; and are instead strengthened during the night. As such, their regenerative abilities are greatly enhanced at night, and they become immensely courageous and resistant to pain during the darker hours. Powers and Abilities Noble Vampires have many dangerous abilities at their disposal and carry abilities that rival even the most powerful of Vampires. *Biological Immortality - If not killed, a Noble Vampire can live on forever, just like all other Vampires *Detection - Noble Vampires can detect most biological creations nearby, including undead. *Drain - Like all Vampires, Noble Vampires can drain the blood from their victims. This can be used to hasten their regeneration for a time. *Manifestation - A power Noble Vampires can unlock, after training they are able to manifest their power into a physical form of their choosing. Once this power is unlocked the Noble Vampire's power will grow exponentially. The Noble Vampire chooses how their manifestation looks and operates. **Manifestation Manipulation - After the power has Manifested it can be used to attack with, depending on the shape. **Flight - By manifesting their power it is possible for Noble Vampires to soar through the sky as long as their stamina allows. This ability is however not very draining. **Blood Mimicry - Noble Vampires can manipulate their own blood into different shapes, and control it from any distance. Even weaponize it. **Telekinetic Grip - Noble Vampires can grab and choke people or pull them closer. *Enhhanced Physical Abilities - Noble Vampires have a high degree of physical strength, They're incredibly fast, agile and durable. *Regeneration - Noble Vampires regenerate faster than normal humans, in some cases it can be compared to the Troll regeneration altough it can be accelerated. *Darkvision - The ability to see in complete darkness and discern forms, as in normal daylight vision. Weaknesses Like all Vampires, Noble Vampires have certain vulnearablities. *Arrogance - The Noble Vampires are extremely arrogant in their own power. *Injuries - Serious physical injuries can slow them down to some extent.. *Magical Weapons - Certain magical weapons can kill them. *Decapitation - Beheading is the most commonly used method to kill vampires, considered the only method for a long time. *Gold - Weapons of Gold can destroy Noble Vampires, provided they can hit the Vampire. *Sigil Magic - Destroy Undead, Aedric circle and Greater Rejuvenation all affect them. *Malithq - as their creator, Malithq can wipe them from existence should he choose to, any weapons crafted by him can also outright destroy them. *Monrun Vyth - Being the ultimate undead destroyer, this weapon can outright disintegrate a Noble Vampire Resistances Many Vampiric weaknesses are meaningless to the Noble Vampires *SIlver - Noble Vampires cannot be killed by silver weapons, it can be compared to trying to kill a vampire with a very large leaf. *Holy items and rituals - No Gods other than Malithq may affect a Noble Vampire. *Sunlight - To a noble Vampire, sunlight and sun-based powers it miay only cause slight irritation at most. *Poison - Like all Vampires, they are immune to poison *Disease - Like all Vampires, they cannot get sick. They are also the only Vampiric strain immune to Hemophilic Necrosis *Paralysis - Noble Vampires cannot be paralyzed and are completely oblivious when someone tires to affect them with it. *Normal Weapons - Noble Vampires are hard to damage with a Normal weapon. Contraction Unlike other strains, Noble Vampirism can't be contracted through contact. It can only be directly granted by the creator Malithq. It is unknown how exactly this ritual is completed. Cures There are no known cures for this strain, though Malithq may be able to reverse it's effects like he does with Exalted Vampirism. Exalted Vampirism Noble Vampires can attain a temporary greater form of Vampirism that far surpasses a Noble Vampire known as Exalted Vampirism, in addition to retaining their normal abilities they gain acces to new abilites. *Detection - their Detection ability increases to be able to detect anything, Undead, Living or even Automatons. *Mist Form - Exalted Vampires can turn into an invulnerable mist, in this form they regenerate ther Magicka and Stamina *Manifestation - Through their Manifestation, two new abilities are gained **Blood Mimicry - Exalted Vampires can manipulate their blood into different shapes, and control it from any distance. They can make other people's blood their own by taking it into themselves. **Draining Bite - An Exalted Vampire can embed a tooth in their opponent's skin which transfers thier magicka to the Vampire, *Regeneration - Exalted Vampires are able to instantly heal from almost any wound. *Noble Cloak - Exalted Vampires cannot be approached by normal people or non-noble Vampires, without sustaining crippling damage. *Telekinetic Grip - Exalted Vampires can grab and choke people or pull them closer without accesing their Manifestation. *Paralyze - Exalted Vampires may paralyze opponents at will. *Empowered Skills - Exalted Vampires receive Bonuses to all their abilities. *Silence - Exalted Vampires are hard to detect when they don't want to be detected. *Empowered Illusion - Exalted Vampires Illusion spells are tremendously potent. *Servant - Exalted Vampires can reanimate a dead body to fight for them. The body usually retians all abilites it had in life. *Blindsight - Exalted Vampires can see perfectly in absolute Darkness, even if blinded. *Seduction - Exalted Vampires may calm a person or creature, they may then also feed on them without trouble. *Shadow Embrace - Exalted Vampires can become invisible, for a time. These powers can be temporarily granted by Malithq in order to do his bidding, he never bestows Exalted Vampirism unto a Noble Vampire when he has nothing to gain, once the task has been done the Exalted Vampirism fades and is replaced by Noble Vampirism. Trivia *Sanguinolentas Nobilis means "Bloody Noble" and are supposed to be the most powerful pure Vampires. *Noble Vampires are based on the Noble Vampires from Blood Lad and carry many of the same powers *Exalted Vampirism was created to explain Raqorith's temporary power at the conclusion of aRSR. *Noble and Exalted Vampires are unable to bestow their strain unto another. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Diseases